


Lap Dog

by heylittlehunter



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AHOT6 - Freeform, Abuse, GTA AU, M/M, hurt! gavin, trigger warning, tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3146897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heylittlehunter/pseuds/heylittlehunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Corpirate has always hated the Fake AH Crew and their high ranking among Achievement City. He's supposed to be the biggest, richest, and baddest. right? Well now with their weakest link, Gavin Free within his grasps, he has all the leverage he needs to be on top. Especially with the way he treats his new "pet." Luckily, Gavin has his five other over protective boyfriends; and they are not happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the VERY long pause i've been terribly busy with life and school since it has started up! Hope you enjoy this still!

When Gavin first began to stir, his whole world was a daze.

His eyes wouldn't focus on what was appearing in front of him. He felt the cold touch of the floor hitting his cheek as he turned on his side, a groan escaping his lips. He brought his hand to the floor and began to push up, straining his senses to the point where he almost fell back down; probably would have knocked himself back out again. Gavin came to a sitting position, his eyes finding focus on the decorative wall in front of him that seemed to scale the whole of it. He rubbed his eyes, feeling the grogginess that one would feel after finding a face full of chloroform.

'Where the hell am I?'

He thought, panic soon rising from within as he frantically contorted his body to look at his surroundings. From what it seemed, the room was fairly large, about the size of four master bedrooms joined together into one big super room. The walls and furniture were accented with maroons and soft gold colors that made it have a very royal appeal, decorating the lot of the perfect looking bed and stainless throw rug. What made Gavin freeze, was the small noise he heard when moving his body in short rapid movements like he was. He reached up to his neck and felt something cold. He felt with his fingers until he realized he was wearing some sort of chain collar with a tag on it. Gavin's 'Fight or Flight' instinct kicked in right then as he pulled and tugged at the chain, seeing if there was any possible way to loosen it. To his dismay, it wouldn't budge, no matter what he did to try and relieve the feeling of it already jutting into his throat uncomfortably.

He stood up quickly and tried to walk over to the standing mirror he had spotted across the room until he felt a tug, stopping his body mid third step. The force caused him to turn back around to observe what it was that had kept him from taking any further steps. Connected to his collar lay a long gold colored leash tied around a round base that was attached firmly to the wall. Gavin grabbed the base of it and gave a light tug; no budge. He gripped it firmly and pulled harder; still nothing. At that point he slid down to the floor and lay on his back near the wall, his feet coming up to the wall in order to help himself get enough leverage to possibly break free from his captor. He tugged and tugged until his hands were raw, turning a soft and sensitive pink. Gavin let go and let himself fall back, his arms spreading out to his sides as he stared up at the ceiling.

"What the hell is going on...?"

He muttered to himself, his thoughts dancing around as if avoiding any sort of sensibility. He couldn't remember anything after leaving the hideout he shared with his five other boyfriends. He shut his eyes, hoping that the darkness his eyelids provided him would help shed some light on his seemingly forgotten memories. They had just finished setting up their next heist; Gavin contributing to the illegal act by being the decoy as usual. After what seemed to be countless hours of planning and scheming, the Fake AH Crew had finally been ready to take down one of their top competitors within the criminal world; the Corpirate. He was known for his scheming ways to become the top company among the entire world by selling illegal weapons and supplies throughout all of Achievement City, some even reaching the outer borders of the city. Geoff, being the one who runs the whole of AC, took this as a threat to his power. And with him, came his five other boyfriends.

Now speaking of the time span, it's been a few years of this constant battle for power; Geoff with his inner connections and the Corpirate with his outer ones, making the Fake AH Crew's lives pretty busy. He'd made it hard for them over time, considering the amount of money he owned and the way he strategically invested it towards different needs - that being his abundance of special forces and brutes as well as the dangerous heavy artillery he seemed to be able to find. It's always tough when they'd start an infiltration mission and twenty henchman show up instead of the eight they had counted previously. After every mission against the Corpirate, it seemed someone would come back with some sort of battle wound - a bruise, a cut, and sometimes even a near death experience that rattled all six of them, making the Corpirate more dangerous than he would seem upon looking.

What they didn't expect though, was for the Corpirate to have a weak spot, an opening through which they could attack and lessen his hold on some of the specialized men he could get a hold of. It was all after one job they had taken care of; some of the Corpirate's men were in the middle of taking out one of Geoff's hidden armories that he kept outside of Achievement City - which was, for the record, a very bad move on their part.

Geoff saw it coming from a mile away and stopped them before they could even get within range of breaking in completely. On their own retreat, they slipped up, badly. It's bad enough they were trying to crack open one of Geoff's most highly secure buildings, but the fact that they also let slip of who the weapons were for exactly, led the boys exactly to one of the Corpirate's sources, cutting it off, and returning home safely. But apparently, something went wrong, because Gavin was not where he was supposed to be. He should be at home, lavishing in the victory of their successful heist with bevs and hot make outs and long over-due sex. But he wasn't, he was stuck lying on the cold floor with some kinky ass collar strapped around his neck like he was some lap dog to be toyed with.

Gavin sat up once more and turned around, leaning his back against the wall as it seemed that there was no way to physically get himself free from his restraints without breaking his neck first. He pounded his fist against the wall he rested on, uttering a small 'Bollocks' to match the mix of frustration and confusion that began to build up inside of him. Seconds after, a small knock came from the only door in the room, causing Gavin's head to whip towards it. That's when Gavin realized, if he was captured, there had to be a captor. His mind began to race with a mix of anxiety and fear. He knew exactly who it was.

"Yer makin' too much noise in here laddie...

Came a low, gruff voice from the direction of the maroon door. Gavin froze as his eyes met with those of the man behind the dark shaded door, the others being full and emotionless as he walked in.

"Hello there, Mr. Gavin Free."

 

* * *

 

Ryan was feeling guilty.

He was supposed to be the one that looked out for Gavin; the one to make sure he stayed in his sights at all times and didn't stray away from it - but that's exactly what happened. As Gavin was rushing in, risking his life to allow the rest of the crew to take their shot, he was pulled away, taken as a hostage and held at gun point. From where Ryan had stood, he couldn't tell what exactly had happened, but Gavin had gone limp; that set off alarms in his head. That's what made the masked man chase after the retreating vehicle. That's what caused Ryan's side to be grazed by a bullet, inches away from penetrating his torso. And that's what had caused his inner torment for the past 3 hours and 27 minutes; he'd been counting every moment he was gone out of anxiety and stress.

At the moment, Ryan was sat in the lounge, hunched back against the cushion of the couch as he continually ran multiple possibilities in his head on what he could do to return Gavin to him. After all, it was his fault, right? If he had paid better attention, Gavin wouldn't be in the clutches of some dirty, old sonovabitch that would only be using him as leverage to get back at the rest of them.

And that's what scared him the most.

The Corpirate could be giving less than two shits about Gavin right now. For all he knew, he could be tied up, tortured, deprived of nutrition, or even-

Ryan didn’t want to think about it. He only realized that he was brewing up too many emotions when Jack came up and sat next to him, his hand finding the other's in a reassuring hold. Ryan snapped his head to the right to look into Jack’s green eyes, the warming presence of them putting him at ease.

“You know it’s not your fault.” Jack said firmly, staring into Ryan’s eyes as he lifted the mask off – he hadn’t bothered to take it off once they got back to their hideout.

Ryan scoffed in response.

“That’s the fourth time I’ve heard that today.”

“And that’s because it’s true! I know you’re scared, we all are, but sulking about it isn’t going to help bring him back. Blaming yourself is the easiest way to comprehend what happened but it’s also the dumbest.”

Ryan looked away from Jack, his eyes casting down towards his lap before he spoke.

“I just don’t want him hurt… I know he’s a strong kid, but everyone has a limit. Who knows when he’ll-”

“Alright, Ryan, listen to me.” Jack stated, bringing his other hand up to cup Ryan’s cheek and turn his head to face him.

“There is no reason for us to believe that he won’t make it out of there. He may not seem very strong physically, but mentally, he can hold out better than any one of us can. If there is anyone to put your trust into right now, it’s Gavin, and the fact that he wouldn’t give up knowing that there are five people fighting for him. But in order for that belief to come true, we need – no – he needs you to stop thinking of what will happen and make it happen.”

Ryan was almost speechless. Jack really had a way with words when it came to comforting people, almost seeming manipulative with the way he portrayed his thoughts out loud. He was one of the reasons that Ryan decided to join this strange, yet comforting six way relationship that him and the others had decided to try out. He was so unsure of his feelings at first. He thought he only loved Gavin at first, but then he started to love Geoff, and then Michael, and all at once he found himself falling for five of his closest friends. Ryan had felt sick from the thoughts; all of them being different variations of ‘This isn’t normal.’ and ‘I shouldn’t be feeling this way.’ But after talking to Jack, being the only person he felt like he could talk to about something as foreign as this, he felt like he didn’t have to feel so outcast about it.

Because he wasn’t the only one who had felt that way.

Ryan stared at Jack and Jack stared back. A small smile crawled its way onto Ryan’s lips before he pulled Jack into a quick passionate kiss, only pulling away after hearing a small ‘ahem’ came from the direction of the main room entrance. Both men looked over to the noise only to be met with the sight of their heavily tattooed boyfriend nonchalantly leaning against the door frame.

“I see your little talk went well? Whenever you two dicks decide to get into the main room, I’m gonna start the meeting. The lads and I are waiting in there so don’t take too long.” Geoff said firmly without any indication of lightheartedness in his tone.

As he walked out, Ryan and Jack looked at each other for a moment before following behind, their expressions turning hard to match the criminal personas that they’d made themselves over the years.

When Ryan walked in, he sat next to Michael, feeling the presence of his worried eyes already on him. He decided to acknowledge the hazel eyed boy and looked up, meeting eyes with him before giving a quick smile and a reassuring nod, telling him that he was okay. But Michael didn’t look away – he wasn’t convinced. Ryan mouthed ‘I’m fine.’ before turning forward again. He felt the presence lessen, but he could still tell that Michael was worried; he tended to always be like that.

Geoff placed his hands at the edge of the desk, the way he did whenever he was about to explain their next heist; this one being one of the most important ones that they have had in a while. Usually, it’d be small, not as important heists; only taking on the job for their own benefit in gaining cash. Usually, the meetings were short and light hearted, everyone adding in their own sexual innuendos here and there just to piss of Geoff. Usually, Gavin was there. But now he wasn’t. And that’s why this one was different. There was something really big at stake and there wasn’t any time for laughing. Everyone knew that.

“Alright, shall we get started?” Geoff said, before he grabbed a map from his back pocket and spread it across the table.

 

* * *

 

Gavin could feel the welts on his face already beginning to swell.

After the Corpirate had walked in, he had unhooked the leash from the wall and began to almost literally drag Gavin to another room, looking to be his main office judging by the setup of an overpriced desk and chair to go with it. When Gavin had commented on it, he had earned a kick to the face, being the first of the many beatings that he had received later because of his continuing snarky remarks. But Gavin couldn’t help it, it was his one way of dealing with his whole situation. He was scared to tell the truth, and couldn’t find any other way to appear strong willed to his captor.

As of right now, he was leaning back against a wall, glaring at the Corpirate with half lidded eyes as one of his cheeks was causing him to look that way. The bald man was sat at the desk, seemingly writing away. Almost as if he were wasting time, just waiting for something to happen that escaped Gavin’s knowledge.

“Why are you doing this?”

The Corpirate paused what he was doing and lifted his head up, swiveling his chair around to face the brit in a dominating stature.

“Excuse me?”

“Why did you kidnap me like I’m some bloody damsel in distress? To use me as leverage? You’re pretty dumb if you think they will come after me unprepared. “

The Corpirate chuckled lowly and shook his head, reaching over and grabbing the end of Gavin’s leash and yanking it forward, causing the collar to dig into the back of his neck, sure to leave a mark in the future.

“Oh don’t ye be worryin’. I know they’ll be prepared…” he replied, a dark aura emanating off of him like some otherworldly creature as his eyes narrowed and his mouth curled into a sneer.

“But so will I.”

Gavin’s attitude dropped slightly.

‘What's that supposed to mean? He’ll be prepared too? How?’

He snapped back into reality after hearing a small ring come from behind the Corpirate, causing both of their heads to snap back. The Corpirate chuckled again, slowly turning back towards Gavin with an unreadable grin on his face. Gavin really wanted to beat the hell out of that bloody snarl.

“And now’s the perfect time to start,” he said, throwing Gavin back down roughly and reaching over to press a button; probably an intercom of some kind. A voice filled the room suddenly.

“Everything is in position, Captain.”

“Yargh…We’ll be there soon.”

The voice on the other side went silent as the Corpirate immediately stood and grabbed the golden leash connected to Gavin once more, yanking him up like some animal and pulling him out the door. Gavin was equally curious and terrified as to how he fit into this whole fucked up situation. Hours of being a captive and still no indication on why he was there in the first place. Yeah, he was to serve as some sort of bait for the rest of the crew, but how? His mind continued to race even as he was dragged down a long corridor, bursting into the room at the end of it. Gavin squinted his eyes, the light on the other side being too much for him as it shone bright enough for him to bring his hand up to try and shield it. His eyes soon adjusted, blinking a few times for good measure before freezing in place.

There was a camera directed right at him.

The Corpirate tugged Gavin towards him, causing him to fall on his knees at the feet of the taller man. Gavin looked up at him, a confused look crossing his face before turning back to the camera.

'What the actual hell is going on?'

The Corpirate smiled curtly down at Gavin, grabbing at his collar that was at about hand level and gripping it tightly. The action seemed almost possessive to him, making Gavin's stomach churn in disgust.

"How much ye think yer worth ey? 20k? 30k?"

The Corpirate said, forcing Gavin's head to face forward again, his eyes going wide from a sudden realization. The man had to earn money somehow, and it seemed this was how - selling captives back to their team.

Gavin shook his head as the Corpirate walked up to the camera and clicked it on, squatting in front of it in order to block Gavin from the initial view of the others. Soon, a screen popped up above it, revealing the very confused faces of the Fake AH Crew. Gavin's mind began to race. He knew how his boyfriends were, they'd risk anything to make sure that he would come back to them safe and sound - even if it meant the entirety of Achievement City. He wanted to scream so loud. He just wanted to tell them to not worry or that he was fine and can hold on, but the truth was - he doesn't know for how long. It's true that he was mentally stronger than the others, able to hold out on "damsel in distress" situations better than most people would. But physically, he wasn't doing so great. After hours of being beaten - probably just to solidify the Corpirate's sincerity in demanding cash - he could already feel his body failing from an equal mix of exhaustion and just a horrible ache throughout his whole body. He couldn’t bear to look into his boyfriends’ eyes and show how weak he was - how weak he always was.

At the sight of the Corpirate, all five of the others’ faces dropped; some looking worried - others, murderous.

“Corpirate…”  came Michael’s voice, low and dangerous without any sense of greeting in his tone.

“Hello there Michael, how arr ye doin’ these past hours? Spendin’ some time with yer mates? I’ve been havin’ a grand time with Mr. Gavin Free over here,” he said lowly, moving out of shot and gesturing behind him, pointing at Gavin himself.

All expressions were horror-stricken.

 

* * *

 

Michael felt his heart sink.

So far inside his chest that it felt like he had swallowed a stone. With the sight of Gavin - his hair disheveled, clothes loose, prominent bruises and cuts multiplying as he continued to look - his anger increased. He looked away for a second, feeling sick from his emotions beginning to get the better of him and almost forcing his eyes to retort. Suddenly a hand came to his shoulder, squeezing tightly as a sign of comfort - but also a way of saying he was feeling the exact same way. His eyes shifted and met with Ray’s for a second before dropping back down to the screen.

They had all been gathered around the meeting table still, just finishing up their preparation for one of the most important missions they will have gone on in a very long time, when the phone call came. It had broken the silence they were sitting in and caused all of their heads to snap in that direction. When Geoff looked at the number, it was restricted, making it seem skeptical as hell - especially since they were just about to go almost murder a man. To their surprise, it had been one of the Corpirate’s henchman, telling them to turn on their nearest television screen. He remembered exchanging glances with Ray who was sitting next to him cleaning his signature pink sniper rifle at the time. Ryan was the one to stand up and turn on the large television that stood at the back of the room, static covering the screen before it was filled with the hideous sight of the Corpirate. And now here he was, forced to stare at his boyfriend; bloody, broken, and bruised.

Geoff pushed through the five of them, making his stand at the front of the screen, eyebrows furrowed and expression as deadly as one could imagine after taking someone so near and dear to him.

“You’re dead, and I hope you know that you one eyed piece of shit.” He said, coming out very rough and blunt.

The Corpirate gave a smug grin once he came back into view, looking straight into the camera as if challenging Geoff. Michael could see his hands tighten up, squeezing so tightly into fists that his knuckles began to turn white. He reached in front of him and squeezed his shoulder, the same comforting way that Ray had done for him not even minutes before.

Ryan stepped forward then as well, standing behind Geoff a bit and adding to the increasing glares that were trained on the Corpirate.

“What's your gain out of this Corpirate? What are you trying to prove?" He said, his eyes trained on the man through the holes of the mask; dark and menacing.

The Corpirate only chuckled in response, walking over to Gavin and grabbing him by his leash. Michael frowned, a growl like sound coming from deep within his throat. It was only when the Corpirate yanked Gavin forward, making him land straight on his side as he braced himself with his hands, that the rest of them hollered.

"You're dead."

"Don't you dare touch him!"

"I'll rip your throat out, Corpirate!"

The Corpirate tutted them, shaking his head slowly as he stood over the Brit.

"I'm only asking ye for some little treasures."

To emphasize his demand, he bent down to grab Gavin's hair, hauling him upward and earning himself a pained grunt from the brit - Michael was ready to put a bullet straight through the screen. Geoff stared intensely at the screen, soon turning around for a second and paced, running his hands through his hair before facing the screen once more.

"How much do you want?"

"Geoff don't..." Gavin croaked out, his voice coming out weaker than he had probably intended, but was cut off by the fist in his hair tightening, his face contorting a bit in pain. Michael felt Ray flinch next to him, knowing that he was just as angry as the rest of them.

The Corpirate grinned a bit, seeming to like the rise he was getting out of all of them.

"500,000." He said bluntly, lathering in the reactions from all of them.

"That's fine."

"Geoff please you can't just-" Gavin cut in, trying hard to just convince the man that it wasn't worth it - that he'd be just fine. But Michael knew he wasn't, not even close to it. The Corpirate glared down at the brit and threw him down again, landing straight on his cheek and a small ‘umph’ in response. Michael couldn’t take this anymore, he couldn’t just stand around and watch his boyfriend be thrown around like some piece of trash. He had to do something - and soon. Michael stepped forward to stand on the other side of Geoff and whispered in his ear.

“We have to give him the money Geoff, it’s our only option. But, the more you agree the more Gavin’s going to protest, and the more he protests, the longer his torment is gonna last so we have to play it cool.” He said, pulling away and continuing to stand next to Geoff.

Geoff nodded staring at the screen still as if somehow making eye contact with the Corpirate.

“I’ll be at the front of your house in 12 hours. Be there and with Gavin.”

“Is that a yes?”

“Be there in 12 hours.”

The Corpirate’s mouth curled into a smile, dark and deceiving as he walked up to the camera once more and covering their view of Gavin still laying on the floor. He reached around the sight of the camera, probably ready to turn off the camera and Michael didn’t want him to - who knows what’ll happen then. He could be hurting their Gavin; torturing him, depriving him of certain needs, giving him a slow and painful death and oh god what if they don’t make it in time and he’s not there anymore or it’s not all of him or- He felt a hand grasp his arm again, this time turning to see Jack there next to him, glancing over and making eye contact as if telling him to just calm down. Michael breathed in deeply and let out a shaky breath before looking forward, only seeing the bottom half of the Corpirate’s face, his lips still curved up into that god awful smile he seems to always be sporting. His one spectacle glinted for a moment, almost adding to the dark aura that he seemed to give off before he spoke.

“See you then...matey.”

  
And then the screen went dark.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Ryan was so angry he was starting to feel queasy.

" _God damn it_!” he roared, taking the knife he was absentmindedly playing with and chucking it at the wall. The wall shook with the force of the throw and the anger that followed with it. Geoff followed suit, slamming his fist against the wall and breathing heavily. Jack was on him in an instant, coming up behind him and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder as if telling him to calm down. Ray came up next to Ryan as Michael started to pace, his hands folded tightly as if in deep thought. Ryan felt a warm hand wrapping around his, squeezing before he looked up at Ray, letting out a long breath that he didn’t realize he was holding until now. Again he felt a presence on him, Ray’s eyes studying his features in worry. He probably thought Ryan was trying to blame himself again, as that was what he had been doing for the past 4 hours and 53 minutes - he was still counting.

Ryan couldn’t look Ray in the eye, not right now as he was practically seething with rage, a dark aura becoming almost visible around him. But he knew that Ray wasn’t intimidated by his anger; not any more at least.

“We have one day to gather this money,” Geoff’s voice cut in as he looked up and stared at a spot on the blank wall. Everyone’s head snapped towards him as he continued.

“Michael and Ray, you two go to Rooster Teeth’s hideout. They owe me some money after a loan I gave them. They shouldn’t care if I demand it a bit early. They show any resistance, don’t be afraid to light the place up and take _all_ their money; I’ve got no personal need for them.”

The two lads nodded and grabbed their weapons off the table, Michael grabbing the keys and jogging out the front door.

“Ryan - you, me, and Jack are gonna head off to some of our old hideouts. I’ve hidden some extra cash there for safe keeping and that combined should cover most of the money. If you can, try and pull a couple of easy robberies to earn the extra cash; we could use it.”

Before Ryan could respond, Geoff was pulling Jack with him, grabbing his and Jack’s guns before also jogging out the door, leaving Ryan to himself in the once filled room. Ryan stood there still, almost dumbfounded by the events that had just occurred. Sure, this was one step closer. One step closer to getting Gavin back. One step closer to holding Gavin within his arms again.

But something was off.

Ryan had a strange feeling that something was very wrong. The moment the Corpirate appeared on the screen, he was getting bad vibes - worse than they usually were and he knew he should’ve said something before Geoff sent everyone off, but something was holding him back. But what? He’d never hesitated to call out something when he had a bad feeling about it before, so what was so different now?

Ryan physically shook his head, hoping that it would clear his previously cloudy mind. He had more important things to worry about at the moment and didn’t have time for second guessing himself. Gavin’s _life_ was at stake right now, and he can’t afford to lose that; not now or ever. Ryan stepped towards the table and picked up his gun, also heading towards the door that lay in front of him. As he passed by the knife he had thrown beforehand, he gripped it tightly and ripped it out of the thin wall, all the anger that was put into the throw seeping back into him. His rage returned with full force as he threw open the front door, sliding onto his motorcycle smoothly and driving off to his first location.

 

* * *

 

Gavin saw the Corpirate turn off the camera from his position on the floor, his heart slowly sinking as he saw his boyfriends disappear from the screen. He had to fight every single urge he had to not just yell and scream profanities at the Corpirate; that probably would have just resulted in a worse situation. And he knew that making it worse would jeopardize his boyfriends’ efforts, making them in vain - _because it wouldn’t be worth it if he were already dead._

He was jostled out of his thoughts as he was hauled upright with the leash, being forced to sit back on his knees as the Corpirate pulled his face close to the others.

“Now yer gonna just wait and look pretty alright?” he said, a chill running down Gavin’s spine from how close the Corpirate was to him, his breath hot against his cheek.

“Fuck you…” Gavin spat, and then literally spat in his face, earning himself some temporary relief and a very unamused look from the Corpirate.

His smug look disappeared instantly when the Corpirate grabbed the leash and roughly tugged him towards the door, causing him to stand up and stumble out of it. Gavin’s anxiety began to rise again, both from the feeling of not knowing where he was gonna end up and from the fact that _maybe_ he shouldn’t have responded that way. He could barely keep his feet under him as he was pulled across the long hallway once more, but instead of turning into the room that they had been in only moments before, they headed for a room all the way in the back, covered in a shade of black and menacing as hell. Gavin felt himself hesitate a bit, stopping in his tracks for a moment only to be tugged forward again, falling through the door that the Corpirate had opened for him.

He didn’t feel much pain when he hit the ground for some reason, because when he landed, he felt something wet and _sticky._ When he actually did look down, his stomach churned and he almost blew chunks on the spot.

_Blood._

He had landed in blood and it was everywhere, and it had been there for a long time judging by the wretched smell that the entire room gave off. Gavin fell into a gagging fit, scrambling away from the puddle and propping his back up against the wall, staring horrified at his now bloodied clothes and body. He tried to wipe it off with his hands, but that only made it worse, considering the fact that red was covering his hands as well. Gavin’s eyes shifted up and looked around at the room, only to be met with a nightmare.

The room was fairly small, about the size of four elevators. But this was far from a regular elevator, because of the blood stained floor and torture materials that still lay around - _looking freshly used._ There was also a set of metal chains attached to the middle of the wall, blood stained as well and rusty looking from the copper tint that sprinkled the outer part of them. God did Gavin hope that he wouldn’t-

The Corpirate walked in, stepping over the blood and straight to Gavin where he grabbed him by the hair and dragged him towards the chains, causing panic and terror to run through Gavin’s mind. He fought back slightly, trying futilely to pull away, but that only caused him pain as the fingers tightened in his hair. The Corpirate wasn’t having it as he pushed Gavin against the wall and grabbed his wrists, holding them in place as he reached for the chains attached to the wall.

Gavins eyes widened in panic.

“N-no. What are you doing, d-don’t…”

The Corpirate ignored him as he attached the last chain, bringing his hands to Gavin’s neck and undoing his collar, slipping it off and tossing it aside. Gavin’s sigh of relief only lasted for a moment before the Corpirate reached behind him again and brought out something that took his breath away.

A shock collar.

Gavin shook his head softly, mumbling profanities under his breath as the Corpirate brought it up to him. That’s when he snapped, yelling and pleading for him to just stop and he was sorry and he didn’t mean it. However, all of his attempts to stop the ruthless man went in one ear and out the other, a small grin tugging at the corners of the Corpirate’s mouth. He was probably lavishing in the Brit’s submission to him, knowing that he had finally broken the man - and would probably use this new tool as a means to bend the Fake AH Crew to his will. And that’s what Gavin feared most, being used as bait was one thing, but having to go against his own self conscience and go along with what the Corpirate wanted was _sickening._

The black, heavy collar was strapped around his neck, the cold metal parts that would send electric pulses through Gavin pressing hard against his throat and making him shift a bit uncomfortably. The Corpirate stepped back and seemed to be admiring his work, a pleased look crossing his face as he scraped Gavin’s body with his eyes.

“All ye had to do was listen, laddie. Just had to sit tight until I needed ye.”

The Corpirate put his hand in his pocket, fishing around for a second before pulling out a small black remote with a dial on it.

“Or I wouldn’t have to do this.”

He pressed the button, and Gavin screamed in pain as electric pulses were sent through his body.

* * *

 

Ray hated feeling this worried.

He was worried about Gavin and _god damnit_ was it really affecting his mind right now. He knew that right now he had to focus, had to focus and get the job done to get Gavin back. But it was too hard to do that when the thought of what could be happening to him right now filled his head and he couldn't do anything to stop it. He ran his hand down his face and glanced at Michael, watching his knuckles turn white from gripping the steering wheel a bit too hard. Ray bit his lip don't worry as he brought his hand to Michael’s shoulder, seeming to startle the man out of his thoughts.

“Hey, are you okay?” Ray asked, watching Michael’s eyes stare into his for a moment before looking away once more.

“No…I’m not…” he replied, once again looking at Ray, his eyes shifting up and down as if sizing him up. “And you’re not either, I can tell…”

Ray opened his mouth for a second as if he were going to retort, to say that he was fine or level headed right now - but he definitely was not. He only managed to let out a huff of breath and look down, his hands sliding down to his zipper to play with it; the way he always did when he was bothered by something.

“Nice observation Sherlock,” he replied, earning himself a smile from Michael.

“Only for you my dear Watson.”

Ray smiled back at him, casting his eyes out the passenger window.

It was nice knowing that Michael was there with him. He always knew how to talk to Ray when he was feeling conflicted about something and it worked every single time. He had been the first one he’d met before knowing any of the others, creating a strong connection early on between the two of them. And he was the first one he started falling for; his stupid smile, his contagious laughter, his curly hair. All of the little things about him tugging at Ray’s heart strings one day at a time before he finally confessed his feelings. It had sucked at first; Michael was unsure about his own feelings at the time and ignored Ray for three days before even looking him in the eyes again. That had really diminished his confidence and he’d fallen back into his shell - not coming out of his room for days, forgetting to eat sometimes, and it was just an overall bad time for him and his emotional state.

But that is another story for another time, and things had obviously worked out since he now had not one, but five other boyfriends.

He was pulled from his thoughts as he felt a hand curl into his, their fingers lacing together as if they were just meant to be held that way.

“We’ll get him back…” Michael muttered, staring ahead.

“Yeah…yeah I know…” Ray replied, also staring forward as he squeezed the other’s hand tighter.

* * *

 

The two of them arrived at Rooster Teeth’s headquarters, pulling around to the back of the massive warehouse and tucking away their pistols so as not stir up any unnecessary conflict - _yet._

“You remember the plan Ray?”

“Like I would forget,” he replied, shoving Michael playfully and stepping out of the car.

He went around the car to the trunk, popping it open and grabbing one of the red gas cans that laid on its side. Michael came around soon after, grabbing the other one and shutting the trunk before following Ray to the back and opening his can. They poured all the gasoline in the areas they had indicated and threw the cans to the side. Michael handed Ray his earpiece and turned it on, testing it was working before nodding to him.

Michael headed around the corner, Ray staying behind near the gasoline pools with his pistol in hand and ready to fire if given the command. Michael didn’t really go about missions this tactically. Usually, it was, as he likes to call it, ‘ _blow and go_ ’ making it really fast and efficient.  But this time, casualties were important, seeing as he actually knew the people he would possibly kill with his fiery explosions. He stepped through the front door, tucking his pistol in his waistband and patting down his jacket as to not raise any suspicions. He was starting to earn himself stares as he strutted up to the front desk, his nonchalant attitude seeming to tick off those that he passed. He ignored it though, his task at hand being more important.

He rested his arms on the counter and looked directly into Kara’s eyes; he’s known her from previously coming in here unannounced and did not waste a second as he spoke.

“I need to talk to Burnie,” he said, leaning in close.

“Okay, what makes you think you can just waltz in here and make your own-”

“Listen blondie, I’ve got a kidnapped partner, little patience, and enough explosions to blow up this whole building including your pretty fucking extensions. So if I were you, I’d bring him in here.”

She seemed shaken, her eyes wide as she brought her hand to the intercom and called to Burnie, a soft inaudible conversation being exchanged before she finally looked back at Michael.

“He’s says to come to him, he’s not going to come out here.”

“That’s fine,” Michael replied bluntly before leaving Kara stunned and making his way to Burnie’s office, his steps heavy but quick with eagerness to get the job done. He didn’t bother knocking as he burst into the room, Burnie’s face contorting in confusion as he looked up quickly from whatever work he was doing on his desk.

“What does Geoff want?” Burnie asked immediately.

“The money Burnie; the amount that you owe him after whatever he did for you that saved your sorry ass.”

Burnie didn’t react much, only his eyebrows knitting together in a slight frown before shaking his head and looking down at his lap, seeming unsure on whether or not he really should give him the cash. Michael stepped further in, resting his palms against the cool desk and looking menacingly into his eyes. Burnie met his eyes and frowned still, his authority like stature appearing.

“He’s asking for a lot right? Almost $250,000 if i remember correctly,” He said, shifting in his chair a bit.

“And what if i said no?”

Michael didn’t say anything at first, just nodded his head slightly as he ran his tongue along the inside of his bottom lip. He reached his hand up to his ear where the earpiece was and pressed it.

“Hey Ray, you there buddy? Yeah, he just asked _what if i say no?_ ”

Burnie’s eyes stared intensely, getting up from his chair as if to make an advance before being stopped by the tip barrel of a gun that Michael had whipped out instantly. Michael then put a finger to his mouth and smirked, his cocky attitude obviously frustrating the man that stood in front of him.

“Where are you getting at Jones.”

Michael only shrugged before replying to Ray.

“I’ll let you know if you can light the place up in a sec or not just hold up, i have to let him...consider his choices,” Michael said before dropping the hand from his ear and bringing it to his other hand on the handle of the pistol.

He tipped his pistol down at the chair, telling Burnie to sit back down. He did just that, and didn’t make any further attempts considering the threat against his life. The man sighed heavily before speaking.

“I’ve got men in here you know. One call and both your bodies drop.”

“And i’ve got one too. One call and all our bodies drop. Burnt to a crisp. Guess by then you’d finally live up to your name. Am i right? _Burnie Burns.”_

“You do realize you’d be stuck in here too.”

“Oh i’m fully aware.”

Burnie was silent after that, Michael only sighing in response before stepping closer and bending down to meet his eye level.

“Now listen here you prick. I have about 9 hours before my british idiot is killed and i don’t have time for your egotistical bullshit. You either give me the money, or _I kill every last one of you mothefuckers.”_

Burnie stared into his eyes, a hint of genuine fear slipping out around the giant facade he usually shields himself with. _Michael knew he had won._

“Follow me.”

Burnie pushed past him, Michael soon following as he put the gun away as to not raise any further suspicions. He followed close behind as Burnie led him towards the back of the warehouse, close to where Ray was currently hanging out with pigeons and probably a bit of weed by now. They passed by armed men, eyeing the back of Michaels head. He knew they were aware of who he was. It was no real secret of his whereabouts among the Fake AH Crew, especially since he was known as _‘that one guy that swears a lot and explodes a lot.’_ Not that he minded though.

They approached a tightly sealed metal safe, Burnie walking over to the keypad and punching in a few numbers before the door popped open. Burnie slipped inside for a quick second before walking back out with a couple bags of cash, setting them down on a table nearby with a huff.

“You can check the amount if you want to, but I put in the right amount. I don’t want to stir up any unnecessary conflict here alright?”

Michael smirked and walked over, grabbing the bags and already heading for the back door.

“There’s no need, I’m gonna trust that you didn’t screw me over and cost me Gavins life. Cause if i find out that you did,” Michael threatened, stopping in his tracks and turning around slowly.

“I will drive you and your entire crew into the ground, do I make myself clear?”

Burnie just stared for a bit, shifting his eyes down and back up again before just nodding in response - seems his high standing doesn’t do much for him if he is actually scared shitless by a 27 year old. Michael smiled devilishly before stepping out of the back door, his face scrunching up a bit from the strong smell of gasoline that he forgot was there as he walked next to Ray. He took out his earpiece, stepping over the puddle and about to walk back to the car before his arm was snatched. Michael was going to say something, but it was hard to do that when you were suddenly being kissed - _and passionately._

Michael pulled Ray’s body closer to his, generally accepting the surprise and only pulling away once he needed to catch his breathe.

“What was that for?” Michael asked, looking into Ray’s eyes, hints of need in them.

“Do you know how fucking hot you sounded while in there? Like damn Michael…” He replied, his eyes scouring over Michaels rough face - he looked tired, Ray’s face falling a bit in worry. Michael noticed this and pulled Ray away at arms length.

“I’m fine. If you were wondering.”

“How did you-”

“I’ve known you for years now Ray, I can tell when you’re busting a nut over someone else. Stop stressing out over me and lets go get our boyfriend back alright?” Michael let go of Ray and headed towards to car, looking behind himself as he did.

“Oh and Ray…”

Ray looked up at him.

“I’ll save a spot for you in my bed tonight.”

 

* * *

 

Jack was really starting to worry about Gavin.

Even though he convinced Ryan that Gavin would be okay, that he’d be alright and come home to them safely and the same as always, something deep down inside told him something was _not right._ He knew how the Corpirate was; greedy, manipulative, and overall just a huge asshole. There was no way that he’d just hand over Gavin to them after a little bit of exchanged cash and salutations, especially since it was against one of his most hated enemies. Jack pushed these thoughts away for now, thinking it better to discuss it more once they had gotten back to the others. They had already gotten to the hideout and gathered the money by then, pulling up to the rendezvous point about halfway out to the Corpirates’ place. Being the first to arrive, Geoff and him stepped out of the car and walked to the front of it, leaning against the hood of the car.

“What’s on your mind Jack?” Geoff asked, turning his head towards him.

Jack gave a small sigh in response. Was he that obvious?

“It’s nothing. Just something nitpicking at the back of my mind…”

Geoff didn’t seem to fall for it, judging by the way he completely turned his body towards Jack.

“Jack.”

Jack acknowledged his plea, also turning towards him before he spoke.

“We’ve been in this business a long time, right? Longer than most of the others at that and we’ve been long time enemies with the Corpirate. There is no way that he is going to just give Gavin to us. There is going to be a catch, but...I just don’t know what yet…”

Geoff nodded, also sighing and running a hand through his bed head like hair.

“I’ve been thinking the same thing. He’s got a card that he hasn’t played yet and it’s going to hurt us somehow,” He said, ramming his fist on the hood of the car before resting his palms on the heated metal, not seeming to bother the heavily tattooed man.

“God damn it...why did this have to happen…”

Jack opened his mouth to reply, but for once he didn’t really know what to say. He could have given his whole spiel of ‘He’ll be okay’ and ‘We’ll get him back’, but it’s at the point where those words have been overused, too drawn out as a sort of comfort method. He knows that Gavin isn’t okay right now. Not in the slightest and just the thought of it pulls at Jacks heart strings. Maybe right now, the motivation they needed was that Gavin could _not return._ That’s what changed something in Jack, the thought of it causing him to grab Geoff by the shoulders and look him straight in the eyes.

“Gavin is our weakest link Geoff, we all know that. The Corpirate did too and took advantage of it. For all we know, Gavin could be dead right now. He may not be coming back Geoff…”

Jack saw the way that Geoff’s eyes began to burn; a mix of hatred and grief ridden within them - he was getting angry.

“Is this supposed to be motivating me or telling me to start digging his grave because neither one is coming through. Don’t tell me your _fucking_ giving up Jack. You can’t just give up on Gavin he’s your boyfriend. He’s _my_ boyfriend,” Geoff almost shouted, shouldering Jacks hands off of him and beginning to storm away.

“Im not _giving up_ on Gavin, Geoff. Not now and not ever. I’m not trying to make you mad at me right now, I want you to be mad at the Corpirate. He’s taken someone important to us and wants us to wallow in sadness or just be out right pitiful. Well that’s not what he’s going to get. Five incredibly pissed off boyfriends are going to show up to his doorstep in a couple of hours and kick in his shit. And the only way that is going to happen, is if you stop this shit thinking and actually remember that there is a way to get out of these. _We’ll get through this_.”

Geoff didn’t speak for a moment, making Jack feel a bit self conscience about his confidence filled speech. But all his doubts were thrown away as Geoff cracked a smile, telling Jack that he had gotten through.

“You’ve really got to explain things better you know.”

“Well you have to stop interrupting me so much. Maybe then you’d actually listen to what I have to say,” Jack replied with a smile, causing Geoff to laugh out loud, the same contagious laugh that he always had when he was genuinely pleased with something - that warmed Jack’s heart.

“You’re right Jack. I’m just stressed about the whole situation right now. He is the weakest link within our whole relationship job wise, and that’s made it so easy for me to feel a need to protect him at all times. I guess i’ve just lost a sense of control throughout this whole time and I don’t like feeling like that.” Geoff let out a sigh. “Thank you though, Jack. Didn’t know I needed that sort of motivation.”

Jack smiled at him, leaning forward and giving a soft kiss on the lips, pulling back to look into Geoff’s eyes.

“Yeah...don’t worry about it.”

As if right on time, the low rumble of a car could be heard in the distance, the chrome color of Michael’s car shining brightly. They pulled up moments later and stepped out, walking straight up the Geoff and Jack before Ray spoke up.

“Sup losers, where’s Ryan?”

Jack and Geoff both gave a shrug, the reply making Ray a bit wary looking.

“He should be here by now…” Michael interjected, coming up next to Ray and Jack.

“I told him he could rob some stores on the way to get some extra cash, but I doubt that he would’ve actually done it,” Geoff added looking more skeptical than he had a few moments before as he crossed his arms.

“You don’t think something’s happened to him do you? He wouldn’t get arrested,” Ray added in.

Jack shook his head in reply.

“He’s not that dumb or unskilled. He can get out of any police situation easily,” He continued, stepping out of the group as he opened up his phone to call Ryan.

Jack called his phone, no answer. He tried again, still no answer. It was the third time that Jack was brought to voicemail that he knew something was wrong. the spare phone he was given was still good for another week or so - he’d only discard it if he _were_ in trouble somehow.

All of their worries were answered when Geoff’s phone began to ring, Geoff taking it out and hesitantly staring at the caller. He displayed the number to the others, allowing them to recognize it as the Corpirates number. Geoff answered the phone and put it on speaker.

“What do you want?”

“ _Geoffrey?_ ”

Jack felt his heart drop. Gavin. That was Gavin’s voice he was 100 percent sure of it. It sounded raspy and worn out and it could’ve brought Jack to tears on the spot - but it was definitely Gavin’s. A chorus of voices started up then, all asking a barrage of questions.

“Gavin?!”

“Gavin jesus fuck are you okay?”

“Where are you? Is the Corpirate there?”

The voice on the other side went silent, a small ‘ _tell them_ ’ being barely audible in the background, like he was whispering. Gavin took a deep, shaky breath before speaking, the words that came next almost making Jack and the others gathered around the phone faint.

_“He got Ryan. He’s here too. **”**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the comments and such! I was not expecting to have such a big response and it's the little things like that that motivate me to keep writing. So, i'm thankful uvu <3 Hope you enjoyed the chapter and i'll see you in the next one!~


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Life has gotten in the way since the CAHSEE is coming up and such!~ Enjoy <3

Ryan couldn’t believe he’d let himself be kidnapped.

A couple of the Corpirate’s henchmen using dirty tricks to get the better of him. Ryan was skilled himself, but it's hard to fight back when you’re clubbed in the back of the head and knocked out cold within seconds. When he had awoken, he was blindfolded, a little bit of light shining through the thin fabric. He had no idea where he was right now, except for the fact that the rope binding his hands together was really beginning to dig into his wrists as it held them above his head, forcing him to stand straight up. Nothing was around him from what he could feel, moving his head drastically from side to side to try and detect some sort of figure within the room, but to no avail. It was then that he realized his mask was not on, making him feel vulnerable from the cold air that was hitting his face. Ryan tugged at his restraints, cutting deep into his wrists to the point where he could of easily broken one. He didn’t dare to try and speak out, knowing that doing so could get him into some trouble. What kind? He didn’t know, but it’s better to be safe then sorry.

Minutes crawled on with no indication as to where he was inside the Corpirate’s hell hole, this lack of knowledge really starting to make the mercenary grow inpatient. He opened his mouth to try and say something, but was instantly interrupted when a door in front of him opened. A pair of shoes tapped along the floor towards him before he felt a strong presence in front of him, the force of it almost physically pushing Ryan back.

“Yargh, ye be lookin’ a little tied up aren’t ye?” A voice said, recognizably the Corpirate’s from the deep pirate like drawl he prominently had in his voice.

“Corpirate.”

“The one and only.”

Ryan could feel his anger bubbling up, all of the frustration and sincere grief he’d been feeling towards the Corpirate beginning to resurface as he felt his face get hot.

“You piece of shit. Where the hell is Gavin? I swear to god if you…”

Ryan heard a small chuckle, followed by a hand coming up to his cheek in a caressing manner - disgusting.

“Oh Ryan…Gavin’s already dead.”

Ryan’s heart dropped.

Gavin’s dead. Gavin’s dead. No there was no way he was dead. He’d been fine hours ago the Corpirate wouldn’t- The Corpirate would. He’d been planning this all along and was never intending to give Gavin back in the first place. Ryan knew something was up, and now it was too fucking late.

“He’s…dead?” Ryan choked out, his voice sounding halted and broken.

“Yep, he’s gone. Refused to believe that ye guys weren’t coming. Took a bit of convincing to get him to even give up on the idea - to give up on ye lot. He broke eventually, and just gave up. Let the darkness consume him,” the Corpirate stated, his nonchalant tone digging into Ryan’s chest.

Ryan couldn’t respond, his emotions getting the better of him as it seemed to close up his throat, refusing to let him utter a word of sorrow. Something more of a choked sound came out, seeming to satisfy the Corpirate from the way that he let out a snicker and came around behind Ryan. His hands fell in front of him, still tied up, but movable enough to immediately turn around and elbow the Corpirate straight in the nose. He still couldn’t see, but with all his bottled up emotions spilling out, he could easily depict exactly where the bastard was as he was ready to unleash hell onto him.

“Motherfucker. You fucking motherfucker i’ll rip your damn throat out!” Ryan roared, immediately being held back by a couple of the Corpirate’s henchmen that came into the room.

Ryan wasn’t going to stop now. He thrashed and screamed profanities and threats, all the while taking down many of the henchmen that were trying desperately to contain him. Eventually they did, holding him roughly up against a wall as his face was pushed into the cold wall. Ryan jerked and scrambled, trying so hard to just slip free and punch out the Corpirate right in his only good eye. The eye that was now staring daggers at Ryan as he stared back with much more force and emotion behind it seeing as his blindfold now lay around his neck.

“Yargh, look at how ye be actin’ now. Ye need to learn to control yerself laddie,” the Corpirate said, his voice trickling closer to Ryan as he made his way over to him.

Ryan almost growled in response, the low sound coming from deep within his throat sounding deadly, and almost animalistic. The Corpirate sneered at him, just lavishing in how Ryan was reacting like the sick sonovabitch that he was. He swore that once he got out of this, the first thing to go would be his smile, his pearly whites stained red from the blood that Ryan would be sure to have him choke on later. The Corpirate stopped next to Ryan, reaching his hand into Ryans locks and yanking his head upwards to look him straight in the eyes, his henchman still having a firm grip on the mercenary.

“Yer gonna follow me, eyes covered and no questions asked.” A snicker escaped his lips. “Or Gavin isn’t the only one yer gonna be missin’,” he said, curling his fingers tighter in emphasis of his threat.

‘God damnit.’ Ryan’s mind was running blank. Whether the cause be from anger or just pure grief he didn’t know. But he did know that Gavin wasn’t here anymore. He was gone from his life and never coming back. No more rhetorical questions that Ryan always tried to answer legitimately. No more combat sessions with him falling all over the place just to make Ryan laugh. No more platonic like kisses that left them both in a satisfied daze every time they were left alone to each others warm presence. No. More. Them.

Ryan didn’t know how he was going to deal with this crushing sadness, the threat of further deaths not seeming to faze him with the way his emotions were beginning to cloud his thoughts. Even as the Corpirate was dragging him out of the room, the blindfold being placed over his eyes once more, the weight inside his heart would not go away. He was just imagining all the possible ways Gavin’s body could’ve been mangled; all possibilities adding up to torture and Jesus Christ Ryan can’t even imagine the pain he must have went through and the loneliness and god damnit Ryan can already hear his screams of pain and helplessness and fuck fuck fuck FUCK-’

He was pulled out of his thoughts when his hands were bound again, the cutting pressure of rope reminding him of the situation. Yes, he was grieving as of right now, all his sadness distracting him from the situation at hand. The Corpirate just threatened not only his life, but the lives of the rest of his boyfriends. Gavin was more than enough. He cannot afford to lose another.

Ryan tugged at the rope again, his pure rage building up once more as the Corpirate left his side.

"Corpirate I swear to fucking god I'm going to bash your brains in with a god damn golf club!"

The Corpirate only chuckled in response, not giving any indication that he was going to give Ryan the answers he wanted - fucking prick. He heard the Corpirate's shoes tap away from him, going to what seemed the opposite side of the room and whispering something that didn't reach Ryan's ear. Was there someone else in here with him? Or was that just another one of his henchman that he was talking to, planning something beyond Ryan's knowledge that would surely tear him apart.

“Eheh, I’ll be seeing ye in a few hours,” he said, the door seeming to open judging by the creaking sound that was made to his left.

“Along with the rest of yer crew,” the Corpirate continued before closing the door and filling the room with a death-like silence.

Ryan’s heart rate began to pick up.

“Corpirate!” Ryan wailed, putting all his energy into it. His screams continued thereafter until his voice became hoarse, his emotions bottling up almost too much for him to handle.

“Corpirate!” He could feel his sadness rising.

“Corpirate.” It’s too much, he can’t hold it in much longer.

“Cor...p-pirate.” Damn it damn it damn it damn it damn it-

And then the tears came.

 

* * *

 

Gavin didn’t know whether he should say something or keep his mouth shut.

Moments before the Corpirate had walked out of the small, secluded room, he'd made him call Geoff, telling him the dreadful news that still made his stomach churn with utter disgust and dread.

'He got Ryan. He’s here too.'

The words still lingered on his tongue, even as the Corpirate told him not to speak unless spoken to, the threat of being shocked again hovering in the back of his mind. But what came through the door next had him on the verge of screaming out, biting his lip till it bled in order to stop the words that were begging to meet his lips.

Ryan.

Big, strong Ryan being shoved through the door in front of him, stumbling into the wretched room blindfolded and confused. He seemed out of it, judging by the way he was almost allowing the Corpirate to pull him along and willingly have his hands tied above his head. The reason why he was blindfolded was beyond him, but with the way Ryan was frantically looking around, looking like a caged animal, it brought a deep sadness to Gavin.

Ryan tugged at his restraints, his wrists looking raw from overexposure to the linen rope that knotted around his hands to hold them together.

"Corpirate I swear to fucking god I'm going to bash your brains in with a god damn golf club!" Ryan roared, making Gavin flinch a bit from the utter rage that seemed to seethe from him.

The Corpirate chuckled lowly before turning away from him, walking over to Gavin then and kneeling down to meet his eye level. He leaned forward, causing Gavin to shiver in pure disgust as the hot wetness of his breath tickled his ear as he spoke.

"Don't ye dare speak. The longer he believes yer dead, the longer he won't be." He stood up then, seeming to take in Gavin's horrified expression judging by the sneer that curled on his lips.

The Corpirate turned on his heel then, heading for the door and stopping once the door was opened.

"Eheh, I'll be seeing ye in a few hours," he muttered coldly, looking directly at Ryan with an intense stare before continuing, “Along with the rest of yer crew.” He continued out of the door, shutting it roughly and leaving the room in a silence that closely resembled death.

Moments later the silence was shaken, Ryan’s screams of agony tearing through it like cattle. Gavin could feel his heart sinking more and more as Ryan’s voice did too, getting caught in his throat as tears began to fall from behind the blindfold. He couldn’t bear to look at Ryan; his once strong stature crumbling away right in front of him. Gavin turned away, clenching his teeth to the point where it was almost painful for him. He let out a shaky breath, obviously too loud judging by the way a small “Hello,”  was muttered moments after from the other side of the room.

Gavin whipped his head up, only to see Ryan frantically looking around, in search of the source of the noise.

‘Shit shit shit shit shit, if he knows I’m not dead he’ll be-’

Gavin swallowed hard. Should he say something or not? He’d already heard Gavin, but he didn’t even know who it was. Plus, if he did say something who knew what the Corpirate would do to him.

‘The longer he believes yer dead, the longer he won’t be.’

The words lingered in the back of his mind, holding back his words even though he had opened his mouth to say something. The effort of not speaking out and staying absolutely still so as to not jostle his chains too much was exhausting, both mentally and physically. He held his mouth shut still, just begging that maybe Ryan thought it was a rat or some other critter that could’ve possibly halted his agony.

What really fucked him over was when he tried to move in the first place, the rusty cuffs digging in too much and actually drawing blood, causing Gavin to make a pained noise.

“Gavin?”

“Oh shit…”

Gavin looked up at Ryan who was looking directly at him, a breath of relief falling out of his mouth from the knowledge that Gavin was actually alive. Lungs breathing and heart beating. But that wasn’t a good thing, for Ryan or for Gavin. He had to do something. And now.

“Ryan listen to me-”

“He said you were dead…”

“Yes I know. Now please just listen to me for one-”

“You knew?”

“Jesus Christ Ryan let me talk before he comes in here!”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Because if I did, you and I would both be actually dead! Now hurry, before he-”

A door was opened somewhere down the hallway.

“You let me believe it...you let me think you were gone…”

Footsteps coming closer

“I’m sorry Ryan, just please…” Gavin tried to hush him, frantically looking between the door and his boyfriend.

A hand on the door.

“Gavin, you-”

“Ryan-”

The door slammed open along with a sly chuckle.

“Couldn’t keep yer mouth closed long enough, could ya, Gavvy boy?”

 

* * *

 

Geoff was starting to panic.

With Ryan now in the hands of the Corpirate, he had not one, but two points of leverage against Geoff and his crew. His heart started to hammer in his chest as his brain also pulsed with the absolute stress he was feeling. He felt the way the others’ eyes were on him, their stares attached to him looking for some answers, some plan of action that they needed right now for the sake of both Ryan and Gavin. But the truth was, he didn’t know what to do right now. The dread of Ryan being gone too hanging in the air as if to stop any rational thought to pass through his head.

He was taken out of his thoughts when a hand came to his shoulder, squeezing tightly to let him know that he wasn’t the only feeling this way. He looked up to meet eyes with Ray, the spectacled man giving a soft, comforting smile that he didn’t realize he needed until just now. This seemed to give him the clarity that he needed. Geoff gave a nod, telling him he was fine. Ray’s hand lingered a bit longer before dropping back down to his side.

After Gavin had given them the painful news, the line went silent instantly. The curses that followed were loud, angry even as Geoff almost broke the car window from the force of his fist. They decided to collect themselves at an old warehouse down the road, it being abandoned and secluded enough for them to plan their final strike without interruption. So, that’s where they were now, Geoff standing at the head of a long box that they chose to have their meeting at with a map of the Corpirate’s mansion laid out amongst it. All Geoff could do was stare at it, palms placed on the table again as if it were another heist -although it didn’t feel like much of one with the absence of two important people. Surprisingly, Ray was the first to speak up, arms crossed and shoulders stiff as he lingered by Geoff’s side.

“We could take this thing on two ways; with full force and guns blazing, or infiltrate it the safe way. With Ryan in his hands too, there’s no way this is going to be some easy trade off with a bit of extra cash added in.”

Geoff nodded in agreement.

“Full frontal attack will be quick and easy, but it could risk them being killed amongst all the mess. If we were to infiltrate, our jobs would be harder, but would generally keep them out of harm’s way. So, if everyone else is in agreement, infiltration seems the best way to do this efficiently.”

When he received a couple of grunts of what seemed to be acknowledgment to his plan, he immediately pointed to an area on the map towards the back of the mansion, blocked by a wall.

“This is an entrance to the air vent, it travels through the entirety of the place and allows us some eyes on the inside. Thing is, it’s big. Meaning it’ll be louder when moving through it.

“I can do it,” Ray said, all eyes turning to him then.

“I’m the lightest of the four of us and have full roof access through it. Makes it easier for me to pick off reinforcements if the time comes.”

Jack laced his fingers within Ray’s, the worry prominent within his green eyes as he looked at Ray. Ray looked up at him and gave a small smile, as if to say he’d be just fine - but Jack held his stare.

“Alright then,” Geoff continued, pointing to the front of the mansion where the original meeting place was meant to be held.

“The Corpirate will probably still be expecting us at the front for the exchange. I’ll go there acting as a decoy. Jack, you’ll be there with me as to not raise too many suspicions and cause more trouble than needed. Michael, you’re gonna break through the back as well. There’s a door to the right of the air vent that Ray is going through behind the wall. Ray, once Michael gets to the room, I want you to drop down and provide cover for him and the other two as you make your way back through. If you guys can get in and get out, we can leave guns blazing and have our boys back.”

Michael hollered, almost like a battle cry as it was soon followed by the others, Geoff finding himself joining in soon from the compelling feeling that started to build up in his stomach. That ecstatic buzz that almost made his vision fuzzy from the force of this emotion. He clapped his hands together, a sign that the heist was on as he started to roll the map back up, something resembling a smile coming across his face. This was it, after hours of frustration and worry, they were not only going to get their boyfriends back, but also show the Corpirate what it was really like to mess with them. To show that they weren’t just another crew battling for the top spot in the city. They were The Fake AH Crew. And they were going to take their throne as the kings of Achievement City.

Geoff started to follow Jack, but was stopped by a hand looping around his wrist and tugging lightly. He turned to see Ray, his eyes looking up at him in an unreadable way behind his glasses that rested lightly on the bridge of his nose.

“What’s up Ray?”

Ray took in a deep breathe, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink. Geoff started to worry a bit. He never actually asked Ray how he was holding up, how he was feeling about the whole situation and his own mental state. He felt bad about it and gave a sort of sympathetic look.

Geoff opened his mouth to say something, but suddenly Ray grabbed him by the collar and yanked him down, ramming his mouth onto his. Their lips met in a desperate need, teeth clashing with each other and hands wrapping around bodies before Ray was pulling away, his lips pink and open sucking in breath.

“What was that for?” Geoff asked, legitimately confused by the sudden affection Ray was showing. ‘Not that he minded though,’ he said in the back of his mind.

Ray shrugged a bit, a bashful smile crossing his face.

“Just...wanted to get one in before we go. Not cause I love you or some shit,” he said, Geoff smiling in response and punching him lightly in the shoulder. He muttered a small, ‘Idiot,’ before pulling him in for one more small peck and turning away, Ray catching up with Michael as Geoff jogged up to Jack who was already waiting by the car.

“Hey, is everything alright? I saw Ray stop you for something,” Jack uttered, locking eyes with Geoff for a moment.

“Oh don’t worry, it was a good something,” he replied, Jack obviously catching onto what he said as a small chuckle escaped his lips from the presumptuous tone of Geoff's voice.

He piled into the passenger seat of the car, Jack taking the wheel as the low hum of the car rattled Geoff's seat slightly. As they picked up speed, the dry scenery around them racing past, he felt himself starting to tense up again - the game was on.

 

* * *

 

Ryan wished he still had the blindfold on.

Ever since the Corpirate stormed in here, he’s been through hell. Not only physically, but mentally too from the pain of having to watch Gavin crumble within the Corpirate’s grasps. He could swear the sound of him being shocked over and over again still ringed in his ears, poking and prodding at his heart strings with every glance. He was pummeled a few times, his ribs bruised in a few too many places and a metallic taste beginning to form in his mouth. But, it was nothing compared to the kind of torture Gavin must have been feeling right now.

For the moment, the Corpirate was gone. God knows where and for how long, but still his presence lingered, the same vile aura he felt when he had entered this room the first time. He felt his anger begin to build up again, bubbling up from deep within and ready to boil over. This whole situation was starting to get to him, this feeling of not having control really pushing his buttons. He had to get Gavin out. That was what he wanted most right now, seeing him in this vulnerable position really driving him to just try something - but what?

Ryan looked around the room, searching for something that could loosen the tight grip around his hands that held him where he was. He checked his shoe; maybe there was a knife or even a fucking paperclip for all he cared. His jacket, his belt, his pockets. Absolutely nothing. Ryan had his knife that he specifically remembered throwing and taking out of the wall back at headquarters, but it was gone now, probably in the hands of the Corpirate. He huffed heavily in frustration and spit some blood at the ground as it gathered in his mouth. The wet splat of it seeming to startle Gavin, as he twitched in a pained groan.

“Gavin?! Shit…”

Gavin began to sit up, leaning his back against the wall and breathing in short, halted breathes, sounding so pained that Ryan could almost feel it himself - god he couldn’t stand the sight. Gavin’s eyes were glazed over, looking so damn tired from the bags under his eyes. When Ryan stared into them, he just didn’t look all there with the way the light of the room didn’t catch his eyes correctly. His face was littered with cuts and bruises, continuing over the visible parts of his body that looked so damn painful from the deep purple and yellowing color of the horrible marks. What really made Ryan cringe, were his wrists and neck. The rusty chains dug into his wrists so much that they began to bleed, the metal cutting into the delicate skin enough for the blood to be visible at this point. His neck has taken the worst of it, looking mangled and red, from tugging and pulling along with the horrible shocks that were sent through him. From what Ryan saw, it looked almost burnt.

“Rye...you still here?”

“Y-yes, Gavin, I’m right here. Hey, l-look at me babe, come on,” Ryan ushered, his voice hitching a bit from the strain of trying to hold all of his emotions down where they needed to be - Gavin needed him right now and the only way he could help is through his voice.

“Gavin listen. The Corpirate is gone. He won’t touch you ever again, okay? Just hang in there. I’m...stuck right now and can’t get to you, but we have to keep fighting until our boys get here. Stay alive until then. We can get through this together. You and me bud like a team...we’re team...uh…team...”

“Love and stuff…?” Gavin said, his voice sounding strained and grainy. Ryan could’ve laughed at the effortless attempt at coming up with some cool name, but he just didn’t have the heart right now.

  
“Yeah, Team Love and Stuff,” Ryan replied, a small smile coming to his face when he made eye contact with Gavin, the light seeming to come back a little as a smile also appeared on his bloodied lips. Gavin nodded slightly, seeming to understand what he was saying much to Ryan’s relief before speaking.

“Hey Ryan?”

“What’s up, Gav?”

“Are you okay? You look like absolute shit,” he said, his smile growing a bit. Ryan found himself smiling too.

But that really did start to make his own situation come to light. He really was hurting. His stomach ached from being punched one too many times and he could swear his wrist was sprained from the pressure of having to carry his body weight anytime his legs grew tired. There was also a cut on the high point of his cheekbone, probably from the Corpirate’s ring that was just a bit too expensive for even Ryan’s taste. Other than that, it was emotional pain, trying so hard not to seem weak to Gavin like he did before.

He shook himself out of his thoughts.

“I could say the same for you. Although, that black eye of yours is fitting in a weird way,” Ryan finally responded, a slight chuckle escaping his mouth - it felt good to laugh after so long.

“You think?” Gavin said, a bit more excited then he should’ve been.

By now, Gavin was already looking better, his face looking just a little less restrained than it has been for the past hours. It wasn’t a huge improvement, but it was something. That’s when his smile fell slightly, this was the happiest he’d seen Gavin since the beginning of this whole ordeal - bloody, broken, and bruised and still trying his hardest to make the best out of the worst. Ryan knew that wasn’t going to last forever.

“Yeah, I do,” he said, putting his act back up to keep Gavin’s mind off everything.

And he stayed that way.

Until his boys did arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Miss-misfit080 for making an [amazing playlist](http://8tracks.com/kitkait080/the-boys-run-this-town) uvu
> 
> Also, chapter 4 is going to be the last chapter, action and all! (If you didn't already see my tumblr post)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! Been incredibly busy with school and sports! Finally spring break came along and I was able to finish it!~ (It's longer too yoohoo~)

Ray was starting to feel his palms getting sweaty. 

He'd never felt this nervous before - his heart hammering in his chest as if really confirming the fact that he was getting too hyped up over this mission. Usually, he was level headed, almost too chill for someone that was about to go complete an assassination, or even just rob a convenience store a couple of blocks down. He had always been known for his ability to think clearly during emotionally driven heists like this - almost always thought to be because of him ‘ _bonging_ ’ it before then as he likes to call it.

But this was different.

Different in such a way that he was finally brought out of his thoughts after Michael called for his name a billion times over from the drivers seat. Ray physically perked up, his eyes darting to meet Michael’s as he blinked a few times - his eyes felt drier than usual, probably just from staring straight ahead for too long. Michael resituated himself in his seat, still eyeing Ray questionably before he spoke.

“Something on your mind?” he asked, his arm coming down to rest next to Ray’s on the center console. Ray felt his warm presence, wanting to lace their fingers together to acknowledge Michael’s worried glance - but he didn’t. His palms were still sweaty and he didn’t want to make his rising anxiety too obvious. He pulled his hand away in a jerking motion and rubbed it with his other hand in his lap. Michael seemed to notice then and pulled a face that made Ray instantly regret his actions.

“I’ll be fine. I’m just a bit too anxious, you know? Haven’t had to deal with as pressured of a mission like this in a while. Guess it’s just last minute jitters or something…” he said finally, biting his lip a bit. He felt like an idiot with the way he was almost dancing around Michael’s question. He knew he meant well, but Ray just felt something holding him back. Something of a mental block that held his mouth shut. His hand drifted to his zipper again, aimlessly playing with it once again.

Michael just nodded in reply, breathing in deeply before looking forward once more at the dry scenery that ran past the front window. He didn't seem to believe Ray - and for godsake he didn't quite believe himself - but he seemed to drop the subject then, leaving behind a sort of awkward silence that weighed down on him through the continuing car ride. There was a moment where he thought he should ask Michael the same question, his slightly squinted hazel eyes reminding him of Burnie back at Rooster Teeth whenever he was deep in thought. But that thought passed quickly as he didn't want to have the same generic conversation between them that has already occurred earlier that day. He was about to completely turn away from Michael when suddenly he broke the silence.

"You do know that when people get together, that means they can have feeling jams and all that shit, right? I may not be as good at giving advice as Jack is, but I can listen," Michael said turning his eyes back over to Ray in a way that made his heart jump.

Ray opened his mouth to reply, but stopped short. What the hell was he supposed to say was bothering when he himself didn't truly know? He closed his mouth and breathed in deeply through his nose, his mind trying to find the words to reply without sounding like a complete idiot.

"I...don't really know what to say honestly. Something is bothering me, but I just don't know what it is. I just...have a bad feeling and that's it."

' _Wow fucking genius. Nice choice of words you dumbass.'_

After a moment, he opened his mouth again, hoping to try and make up to Michael in some way, but was interrupted by a snorted laugh. His hand snapped towards the sound, Michaels mouth curled into a smile as he stared at Ray in an almost _loving_ way. Soon, he found himself smiling back.

“What?”

“Ah, nothing.”

“No really, what?”

Michael snorted again, shaking his head and looking down as he continued to practically mock Ray - he started to feel his face getting hot from embarrassment.

“You’re just funny...I’ve never seen you so hyped up over a mission like this,” Michael finally admitted, his eyes becoming a bit solemn then as his gaze cast back up.

Both of their smiles dropped, staring at each other for a moment as the grief set in once again. This was hard on everyone, and it was noticeable to even Ray. Even through all of their smiles and jokes and loving touches, there was a sadness hidden behind it all, covering up for the fact that there was a huge gap in their group, and _it hurt so fucking bad._

“We’ll get them back,” Michael said, gripping Ray’s hand until his knuckles turned white. It hurt him a bit, but he didn’t care - because he found himself squeezing back just as hard.

“Yeah...I know.”

 

* * *

 

Jack pulled into the rendezvous point about a mile out from the mansion itself.

When he turned off the car, he and Geoff remained inside in silence, the reality setting in that their boys were just over a hill and that they were _so damn close_ to just holding them in their warm embraces again. Jack let his head fall against the headrest, peeking over to see Geoff do the same thing. A small, content smile crossed his face as his eyes glazed over Geoff’s tired demeanor. He started to really look at the small details that made Geoff who he was; his eyes, his lips, his prominent moustache, and even the piercings that he didn’t even realize till now that he had apparently put back in his ear. Jack reached over and yanked at it playfully, earning a small yelp from it.

“Ey, whoa, what do you think you’re doing? That hurt,” Geoff whined, bringing a hand to his ear to nurse it gently.

“Thought I’d remind you that you’re not a teenager anymore, Geoff. When did you put them back in,” Jack uttered teasingly with a smile playing at his lips.

Jack noticed Geoff’s smile drop a bit, still shining brightly no doubt, but something hidden behind it, almost melancholy upon first glance. Geoff just shrugged in response, his usual smug expression replacing Jack’s suspicions within seconds.

“What can I say, I’m feeling sentimental,” he paused for a moment, his expression changing, “this is an important job, Jack. I haven’t worn these since...god the Trojan Bar heist and even then, I didn’t feel as exhilarated as right now.”

Jack nodded in response, remembering Geoff putting the ear piercings in right before the heist to ‘ _fit in with the cool kids._ ’ He’d gotten them pierced years ago, all the way back when Geoff and him first started to date, before he had accepted the offer of joining this ‘ _six way fuck fest_ ’ as Ray so ironically called it. He clenched his hand in memory of clutching Geoff’s hand when he’d gotten it done, having to contain his laughter as Geoff insisted that he was going to die. He always remembered those fond memories of his on weird occasions, mostly being with Geoff and the others when they were doing their stupid shenanigans. Something pinched Jack’s heart then.

_He really fucking missed Gavin and Ryan._

A rumbling noise in the distance brought him back to the world of the living as he sat up straight and looked over to see a black SUV looking similar to the one they were still residing in. Geoff was the first to leave the car as he muttered a small, ‘ _Finally_ ,’  that was only tinted with annoyance. Jack followed soon after just as Michael and Ray were stepping out of the car, guns hanging loosely around their shoulders that gave them a very mercenary type look. Geoff gathered the four of them around him, his expression turning hostile as he began to speak.

“This is it boys. The mansion is just over that hill. We need to get in and get out quickly, and efficiently without a trace of us being left behind.” Geoff draped his arms around Jack and Ray who were standing next to him. “You boys ready?”

Michael and Ray looked at each other and smiled wildly, Jack also finding himself smiling soon after with a weird sort of joy behind it that he couldn’t quite explain.

"Now," Geoff clapped his hands together, "I've got exactly 15 minutes from when I get into my position till the meeting. If you guys can, get to Gavin and Ryan before it and we'll be home free. But if you're late, that'll get some of the guards off your back, considering they'll probably act as the Corpirate's bodyguards or some shit like that. Can you handle that?"

Ray shot him a double thumbs up as Michael just smirked, accepting the challenge - since he was always so competitive. Geoff nodded and patted him and Ray on the back before pulling each of them into one final kiss, turning around then and heading back to the car. Jack looked behind himself once more at Ray and Michael before following Geoff.

And thus, the heist began.

 

* * *

 

Michael pushed himself up against the hard brick wall.

He and Ray had just gotten to the back of the mansion, having had to walk most of the way there seeing as a car would cause too much of an uproar. Michael glanced up at Ray who was already climbing into the air vent. He gave him a nod before Ray's head disappeared into the black abyss, his feet lifting him up into the vent before Michael was alone. He reached up to his ear and clicked on the earpiece, the immediate silence putting him off a bit before he spoke.

"You there Ray?"

"Safe and secure. Let me go ahead a bit before you go in. Make sure there are no baddies that'll cause us some trouble." His voice came out in a hushed tone, not wanting to alarm those that may lay underneath his feet.

Michael gave the okay, waiting idly by the door until he finally got the go ahead moments later. He took a deep breath in, almost holding it even as his palm rested softly against the cool steel door - a nice feeling in contrast to the hot sun that burned around him. In the instant that he let out his breath, he swung the door open quietly, the nose of his gun sweeping around for any guards that might still be roaming about. When he was in the clear, he glanced up for a second, catching Ray's purple jacket as he scuttled across the air vent to check the room up ahead - Michael smiled at that.

"I can't look into the room to your first left, you're gonna have to check it on your own."

Michael nodded, noting then that Ray couldn't physically see him and settled on walking up to the room. The nicely embroidered door was still cracked open slightly, a dim light casting through it that made Michael worried if someone was still in there. Without hesitation, he wiped it open - but not enough for it to make noise - and swung his gun around to make sure no one was actually inside. He lowered his gun once he surveyed the whole room and closed the door behind himself - don't want anybody to see him from across the hallway and get curious, after all.

What made Michael stop for a moment and think was the fact that this room looked so _damn_ familiar, but he couldn't quite point out why. There was one light in the room, bright as hell and almost like a spotlight with the way it seemed to purposely point at him. There were also some blood spots on the floor, looking fairly fresh considering the time span. But the thing that really started to make his blood boil and something click in his head was when he noticed something huddled in the corner of the room, something like a lens peeking out from underneath the blue cloth covering it. A camera.

_Gavin._

"Is everything alright in there?” came Ray’s voice, concern laced within his words. Michael didn’t answer him as he stormed to the middle of the room, doing a complete 180 once he knew it was _this_ spot, it had to be because he remembered Gavin kneeling right there and the Corpirate standing there and that blood had to be his because-

‘ _He was going to pay for this later._ ’

Ray brought him out of his thoughts after repeatedly calling his name, quietly and barely audible, but still enough.

“Michael?! C’mon man, talk to me what’s going on? What’s in the room?”

“This is where we first saw Gavin. The fucking camera and all of the other bullshit is in here too.”

There were a stream of surprised gasps in response. Michael had forgotten that Geoff and Jack had their own sets of earpieces and could hear everything that had been said between Ray and himself. He noticed his breathing picking up as well, taking a few more shuttered breathes before forcing himself to calm down. He could barely make out Ray’s voice, his suppressed anger seeming to block out his hearing and drowning anything that might actually be important. That didn't matter though, because either way, he knew his one and only goal of this whole heist. He was going to find Gavin and Ryan; and then deal with the Corpirate slowly and painfully.

“I’ve got to keep looking, we don’t have much time left,” Michael finally said, checking the clip of his gun one more time to make sure that if he needed to, he was ready to put a bullet in someone’s god damn head.

“Alright well, I’d check the room to the left of the one you’re in right now. I can’t see into that one either and there are some guards headed the opposite way.” Ray’s voice evened out his thoughts, the thought of not being alone at every step of the way reassuring him that _they’d find him in time_. Michael gripped the handle of his gun tighter, already heading out of door without replying.

He blocked out the others’ small conversation as he continued on, not really caring what the others were saying because one thing was on his mind. One thing that clawed at his mind and may cause him to make a rash decision in the future.

_He had to find Gavin and Ryan._

__

* * *

 

Michael felt his heart rate pick up once again.

He had checked out most of the mansion by now, narrowing the massive number of possible holding cells to just two. Only two more rooms for him to look into before he found his boys and he was just so god damn eager to see them again - whether that actually be a good or bad thing, he didn’t know or care. He just _had_ to see them.

Michael turned down a hallway to his left , knowing he would have roughly 10 minutes until Geoff and Jack would start the meeting and all the guards would leave them alone. But that would cause too much trouble up front, making the urgency of this whole situation even more apparent. His shoes tapped against the tiled floor as he stalked over to the room, taking a deep breathe in before wrapping his hand around the cool metal of the doorknob.

"You ready?" Ray appeared by an air vent across the way, his face barely visible behind the dark shade the vent provided him.

Michael shot him a thumbs up, gripping the handle once again and turning it to open the door, stepping inside slowly as he waved his gun around.

Empty.

There's no one in here, only himself and the basic items of what could either be the Corpirate's room or a very decked out guest room. He continued in, quickly checking any possible places Gavin and Ryan could be; maybe a hidden cellar? Attic? Basement? A fucking bathtub? He came up with nothing, a slight annoyance behind the emotionless mask he was currently showing. He was starting to get pissed off by now. All he wanted to do was find them - he _needed_ to find them. There is just one more room, Michael kept reminding himself. One more fucking room before they could get the hell out of dodge - but he wanted them _now_.

"Clear," he said finally. He was just turning around when in that moment he remembered - he forgot to close the door behind himself.

" _Michael, wait-_ "

But it was too late, Michael had already turned around, and another gun was already trained directly on him. He was just barely able to jump out of the way when the first shots were fired, one grazing his arm enough to make it hurt like hell and have blood already seeping through the now torn jacket. As he brought his gun up, there was a solid thud and soon the guard was falling to the ground. Ray had jumped from the air vent and thrown a knife into the guards back, seeing as it now lay deeply embedded in him.

' _Thanks Ryan_ ,' Michael thought, remembering all the times Ryan had spent training Ray how to use knives in the hopes that it'll come in handy one day. He remembered standing to the side and just watching them dance around each other, exchanging light jabs and Ryan stopping Ray every now and then to fix his stance or his hold on the knife. He wanted to see them do that again, to grow closer than they already are. Michael looked up into Ray's eyes, almost able to see the eagerness that seemed to seep from him as he realized - R _ay did too_.

"We have to go."

"Way ahead of ya."

Michael rushed forward, ignoring the throbbing pain in his arm as he caught up to Ray, the two of them rushing down the long hallway to the last room. He turned his head and caught a glimpse of a guard, spinning around quickly and pulling the trigger. When he crumpled to the ground, he pushed Ray to the side and behind a crevice in the wall as more guards started to show up. He went behind one as well as bullets flew not even inches by his head. He took a couple blind shots just hoping that at least one of them met their mark. Of course none of them did as the shots being returned were relentless still. He could hear Jack's confused questioning on the other side of their earpieces, actual words being swept away by the loud commotion going on around him. He didn't have time to answer though, looking directly at Ray who had his eyes fixated back at him. Without uttering a single word, they nodded in a silent agreement. They were about to do something very, _very_ dangerous.

Michael pushed himself against the wall and took a deep breathe in. He could do this, they've never tried it before, but it will work - it has to. He continued to hold his breath as he counted down in his head. Everything is going to be okay. He and Ray had made this up out of shits and giggles but he never thought…

Everyone is in trouble and he has to make a move, but was this a move worth making?

He could die from this, but…

What other choice does he have?

He has to move…

_Now._

As he let out his breath, he pulled out a smoke grenade, immediately triggering it and rolling it down the hallway. He and Ray took this moment of confusion and pause of fire to step out from their covers and fire blindly into the smoke, Michaels heart racing in the sheer hope that every shot fired was a shot worth making. He finally let go of the trigger when the smoke started to clear up, all bodies that were once breathing now lay on the floor without a sign of life left in them. But he didn't drop his gun yet with the slight chance that this may turn into an episode of The Walking Dead, making this whole situation even more dangerous. Michael let minutes drag on before he finally let it fall, looking over at Ray suddenly and-

He was on the floor.

He was lying on the floor facing away from Michael and there was blood and he wasn't moving and god damnit Michael should have been paying more attention and-

A groan slipped out of Ray's mouth as Michael raced to his side, his heart hammering in his chest because Ray could have been dead. Even as Ray was sitting himself up very much alive, this could have been the end of him and it would have been Michaels fault for making a stupid, stupid decision.

"Michael..."

"Ray! Jesus fuck are you okay?" Michael exclaimed, bringing a protective hand to his back. His other hand came up to Ray's temple that was red with blood, stopping it before he touched it as not to hurt him. Ray just bat his hand away, assuring him that he'd be fine.

"I'm fine, it just grazed me."

"But it's bleeding so much..."

"Michael, I swear-"

"I can at least patch you up-"

"We don't have time for this..."

"But Ray, I-"

Michael felt a firm hand grip the collar of his shirt before he was pulled into a kiss, silencing him instantly. He pulled back I surprise, staring at Ray then with a questioning gaze.

"You need to shut up," Ray said, standing up and reaching out his hand to Michael.

Michael felt his face get hot and just nodded in response. He knew he needed to stop worrying so much and let Ray do his own thing. He was strong - able to take on a whole gang by himself before even considering to join the Fake AH Crew - but it was still hard for Michael to see him cast into dangerous situations like this without being behind him every step of the way. He just couldn't lose Ray, not like he let Ryan and Gavin slip from his grasps so easily and-

_Stop this Michael._

He needed to stop letting himself get worked up over the little things. Gavin and Ryan were right there and if would stop hesitating so much he'd get to them sooner - _he'd hold them sooner._

After a moment of hesitation, he grabbed Ray's hand and pulled himself up, feeling his stare hold onto Michael as if Ray had noted his change in mentality. However, that stare didn’t hold long as a soft voice coming from their earpieces interrupted his thoughts.

“Hey, are you guys okay? Heard a lot of noise coming from your side of the line.”

It was Jack.

“Yeah, we’re fine. Just ran into a couple of guards on the way, but we took care of them just fine.”

Jack sighed quietly to himself, making Michael wonder why he had to be so quiet in the first place. Had the meeting already started? If it had why are there still guards roaming around the whole damn place? Ray seemed to have the same questions, seeing as he proceeded to ask Jack.

“It has started, but i’m standing further away so the Corpirate shouldn’t be able to hear me...But-”

“But what?”

“I think he knows what’s happening on the inside. A few guards came out of the mansion moments ago and whispered something to him so you guys should-”

An explosion. There was an explosion somewhere towards the front of the mansion that interrupted Jack and soon resonated in the earpiece. The power of it shook the whole building and ruined their earpieces that now just left a static noise that bugged Michael beyond belief.

“Hello?!”

“Jack?! Geoff?!”

“ _Fucking hell_!”

Michael and Ray roared into their earpieces as they were both torn out of their ears and crushed on the ground.

This was bad. This was _really_ bad because now Geoff and Jack could be hurt and Michael didn’t know what happened. They could be captured themselves or even worse, _dead_. He felt his heart rate pick up once again and his face lose color. Now they not only have to save Gavin and Ryan, but also help Jack and Geoff who could easily be in an even worse state of being and-

“ _Fuck! Michael come on!_ ” Ray shouted, grabbing Michael from his thoughts again just in time to see him already running down the hallway to the last door. Michael cast his eyes to the other side of the hallway, knowing that it led right to where Geoff and Jack could possibly be. He didn’t let that bother him though, knowing that they would be just fine as long as they were with each other. He turned and raced down the hallway, meeting up with Ray at the door that Gavin and Ryan had to be behind. He pressed his back up against the wall next to the door and looked at Ray who was doing the same.

This was it. After so much frustration and worry and just overall anxiety this was it. His boys were inches away now and all he had to do was open a door. Michael took a deep breathe in and looked at Ray, seeing the nervousness and almost _excitement_ that was hidden behind his glasses. But he was ready. The both of them were. And he reminded himself of that as he stood in front of the door. Ray gave him a nod and Michael immediately went into action, kicking down the door with all of his mustered strength and stepping in and looking around.

The first thing he saw made his heart skip a beat. The second, almost made him cry as a smile came to his face.

The disheveled one on the floor with a thick british accent looked up as a crooked smile fell upon his bruised face, his voice alerting the other to his right that was hung up by his wrists.

“ _What’s taken you so long boi_?”

 

* * *

 

Everything was going just fine for Geoff.

The meeting started off perfectly with all things going according to plan and he was _so sure_ that he was just moments away from all of this bullshit being over - but then they pulled out the grenade launcher.

Geoff had only seconds to grab Jack and dive behind the closest wall of protection before a huge explosion rocked the ground around him and made his vision dance with yellow lights. He groaned lowly and peeked over at Jack, barely able to make out his ginger beard because of the grogginess that suddenly hit him like a freight train. He sat up a bit and leaned his back against the wall, ripping the earpiece out from the static that just made his oncoming headache even worse. He looked over at Jack who was just sitting up himself and crawled his way over to Geoff.

“What the fuck was that?” Jack said, the panic apparent in his voice despite the calm expression he was wearing.

“Looked like a grenade launcher. If it is then we’ve got a _big_ problem on our hands.”

Geoff tried to peek over, but was immediately forced to duck back down as a hail of bullets flew over his head.

“Ye scared, Ramsey? Tryin’ to hide from the big, bad Corpirate are ye?” the Corpirate announced mockingly, letting out a big hardy laugh that made Geoff cringe in response.

Geoff looked around at his resources. He had to think of something and fast because right now, it was just him and Jack. There was no way Michael or Ray could get out here in time to help them and doing so would be way to risky considering they probably had to protect Gavin and Ryan on the way out. It was in this moment of confusion that he remembered when he and Jack were caught in shit situations like these back before the entire Fake AH Crew was assembled itself. Back when all he had was Jack and they were still young and stupid. Back when he felt like he ruled the world because there was _nothing_ that could stop him from doing that. But back then he didn’t have what he does now. More than just what would namely be his boyfriends, but his family - the one that he has spent years building and developing into the strong one he has now. And now with a high power like the Corpirate not only threatening his kingdom but also his family - _he was fucking pissed off_.

He looked around once again, the gun that he had stowed away in his suit was on the ground in the middle of where he was standing before dive bombing the floor moments ago. An idea struck him then. If he could just get some sort of distraction to happen, he could easily run across and grab it. He looked across away at another wall that was a bit worn and torn from the previous explosion, but still intact enough for him to be able to hide behind. Then there was Jack’s broken earpiece and-

_He’s got it._

Geoff looked at Jack and got his attention, whispering to him his plan of action before kissing him roughly on the lips.

“Be careful you idiot,” Jack said, a hint of a smile hidden behind his worried eyes as he handed him his earpiece

Geoff smiled back, giving him a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder before turning his back to him.

‘ _Let’s do this._ ’

Geoff gave Jack the go ahead, signaling for him to start shooting. There was a moment of pause of gunfire, all of it being directed towards Jack and Geoff didn’t look back as he just started to run. He ran as fast as he could to the other side, picking up the gun on the way as his heart rate began to pick up, bullets just barely passing his head, his leg, his torso - if any of those bullets had hit, he’d be done for. But none of them did, and he safely made it to the other side without a scratch on him. He pressed his back to the wall and looked over at Jack who was doing the same, his heart rate settling a bit knowing that Jack was okay.

He took the earpiece out from his pocket and popped off the back, immediately going to work with it. Once he was done, he took one last look over the wall before tossing it in the Corpirate’s general direction, alerting the guard with the grenade launcher. He didn’t have time to run away. He had to make the shot now or his plan will fail. Geoff heard Jack scream his name from afar but he ignored it as he whipped out his gun and aimed. The world around him went silent as he lined up the shot. He only had one chance and if he fucked this up it was all over. His heart beat was drumming loudly in his ears and his breath was coming out in short, staggered breaths. He could see the grenade launchers trigger being pulled and _he needed to pull his, but there was no second chances so if he screwed up-_

A shot rang out.

He’d hit perfectly and the earpiece gave off a head splitting screech that caused the Corpirate and his guards to double over in pain as they basically clawed at their ears. Geoff and Jack covered their own ears as well, Jack still screaming at Geoff about something. But what about? He couldn’t hear still due to his ears still being a bit shot from the previous explosion. His eyes caught a glimpse of something landing feet in front of him - the grenade. The guard was still able to aim properly enough to send a grenade flying his way and it was about to go off.

Geoff jumped out of the way as far as he could, the explosion going off close enough to his back that it sent a fire like pain throughout his whole body. He landed hard on the ground, his vision fading in and out of blackness as he shakingly pushed himself up, the earpieces screech inaudible behind the dull ringing in his ears. He reached for his gun that had fallen out of his grasp and leaned against the wall, trying desperately not to slip into unconsciousness as he looked over the wall. The Corpirate was headed for the earpiece and all the others were on the ground, dead from the looks of bullet holes in each of their sprawled out bodies. But Geoff still had to do something, and fast.

He pushed himself off of the wall and hobbled to the middle of the road, staring daggers into the Corpirate as he stalked forward. Every step he took was risky, as he was barely able to stand himself. But he continued on because he knew that now - _he was fucking invincible._

Geoff stepped in front of the Corpirate, the man in front of him being too distraught to try and fight back properly, seeing how easily Geoff kicked his legs out from under him. As the Corpirate landed, Geoff stepped on the earpiece, no longer needing it’s distracting upcry now that he had the complete upper hand. The Corpirate wiped at his ear, some blood having come out of them before he spoke with a crazed smile.

“Ye think you’ve beaten me now? Ha! Yer a land lubber if ye think that be so! I haven’t lost yet! The Corpirate never loses! Never!” The Corpirate practically screamed the last part, not seeming to accept his loss quite yet as he scrambled backwards to stand back up.

Geoff just growled in annoyance as he started walking again - every step he took forward the Corpirate took one backwards, the egotistical and cocky demeanor he had always held himself highly for diminishing within seconds of Geoff’s presence. When the Corpirate’s back hit the wall, his eyes widened - _he’s finally realized._

“There’s no way…I-I never lose, this can’t be happening!”

Geoff stood in front of him, his height giving him authority as he grabbed the Corpirates’ collar and held him up against the wall roughly.

“Accept it... _cocksucker._ ”

Geoff punched him across the face and the Corpirate was immediately out cold.

__

* * *

 

Gavin had tears brimming the edges of his eyes as he looked at Michael and Ray.

When they opened the door, it was as if they were gods themselves, the light behind them illuminating the dark aura that had once been surrounding him. He felt a tear fall down his cheek as he smiled up at him.

“What’s taken you so long boi?” he croaked out, his voice sounding pitiful and broken. But he didn’t care how he sounded to them, _because they were here and Gavin had missed them so bloody much._

Gavin looked over at Ryan who also had a smile on his face, the strong character that he had been playing as for the past couple of hours going away and revealing the real Ryan, the one he had experienced most of this hellish nightmare with. Michael rushed to his side as Ray ran to Ryan’s, Gavin’s wrists finally free from the horrible, throbbing pain as he was uncuffed. Immediately after, Michael pulled him into a crushing hug, whispering sweet nothings into his ear that made his heart feel whole again. He wasn’t gonna lie, it hurt like hell to be held in that manner at the moment, but god he didn’t give two shits if it meant it was Michael. Gavin felt himself grip tighter even as Michael pushed away slightly to kiss him on the forehead.

“Gavin...fucking shit we need to get you and Ryan out of here, _now_ ,” Michael muttered quietly as he helped him stand up and scoured his eyes over his injuries, frowning in anger as he did so.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Gavin could see Ryan’s wrists falling, showing that he was free and immediately walking over to him. Ryan pulled out the knife that Ray gave him moments before and pulled at the collar still strapped tightly around his neck to cut it. As the shock collar was falling to the ground, Gavin felt as if every weight that had been holding him down for the past few days has finally been lifted, making him feel a bit more revitalized than he had two seconds ago. What made his heart stop though, were the expressions that had become apparent in reaction to him taking it off. Apparently it looked bad, because he’d never seen any of them look so angry and _disgusted_ in his life. He brought a hand up to his neck and felt around; the skin was rough and would hurt upon contact, so he just settled on hovering over it, the heat from his neck showing him how much damage had been done. Ray shook his head and muttered something about killing the Corpirate personally, seeming to be the running themes amongst the other boys.

Ryan pocketed his knife and tucked an arm around Gavin’s waist, having Michael let go so that he could lift him bridal style. Gavin groaned a bit because the angle he was being lifted at moved his body in ways that he wasn’t ready for, Ryan noting this and shifting him a bit so that he was resting against his chest more and less just hanging aimlessly.

“Are you sure you can carry Gavin? You look pretty banged up too…” Ray said worryingly, coming up next to him and resting the palm of his hand lightly against his swollen cheek.

“I’ll be fine. Any beating I received is nothing compared to what he got. You two are the ones with the guns anyways so you can take point.”

Ray held his gaze a bit longer, staring into his eyes as if looking for some lie hidden within his words. He came up with nothing, seeing as he settled on nodding in agreement as he stood next to Michael. The two of them raised their guns and stepped out of the room.

As they went through the mansion to get through the back door, there were no interruptions from anymore guards, which came as a surprise to Gavin seeing as the place was riddled with them before. Did it have to do with that explosions they had heard earlier?

“What happened to all the guards? And that explosion, what was up with that?” Gavin asked quietly, not wanting to be too loud on that _slight_ chance that there may still be guards around.

Michael peeked back at him, his face noticeably a paler color than usual as he shook his head.

“Hell if I know. We were talking to Jack right before the explosion happened, but our earpieces stopped working after that. If there aren’t any guards bombarding us now, I’d guess Geoff and Jack took care of them well and good.”

Gavin breathed a sigh of relief. _Bloody hell he couldn’t wait to see them again._

Ray stopped in front of what looked to be the back door, ushering the door open that let in a blinding light and heat that he thought he’d never get to feel or experience again. He blinked a few times, trying to allow his eyes to adjust to the almost foreign feeling. When he could see clearly enough, he saw something that almost made him cry on the spot. There was his _family_. Jack standing against the car with an arm hooked around Geoff’s waist in a supporting manner. Ray and Michael had stepped through first and were now looking back at him in a way that told him he was finally safe. And when he looked up - feeling his rough hands gently caress the curves of his body - he saw lovely Ryan. The one who had risked it all for him. The one who had gotten himself kidnapped for him. The one who had kept him going through this whole ordeal when maybe _he_ was the one who needed the extra support.

_He did it all for him._

So as he looked over Ryan’s shoulder and into the dark hallway that had once been his hell on earth, he knew that he’d always be safe in his arms.

 

* * *

 

Ryan didn’t really feel like sleeping anyways.

After they’d gotten home to their apartment, Jack was on a mad dash to fix all of their wounds, most of them tending to Gavin in the middle of being treated themselves. Ryan however, noticed Gavin sending more gazes his way than he would normally. And the weird thing was, Ryan was doing the same. He didn’t know if it was their relationship just building like individuals, or because of this whole ordeal itself affecting the two of them. He ran his hands through his hair as he stood on the balcony in the dead of night, the cold wind rushing between the different buildings and providing a bit of company. Ryan sighed and turned around, bumping into someone then and earning a small squawking sound. He gripped the figures shoulders to steady him and saw prominent bruises decorating the strangers neck in the dim light of the city. He shouldn’t be up right now.

“Whoa Gavin, shouldn’t you be in bed right now? Like, how the fuck are you standing right now after all the pain killers we shoved down your throat,” Ryan mockingly said as he let go of Gavin’s shoulders. Gavin rolled his eyes in response.

“Thank you for that by the way, making me gag until I almost throw up is a great way to settle the end of a heist you knob,” Gavin retorted in a soft raspy voice, walking over to the railing next to Ryan and resting his elbows on it lightly.

Ryan could’ve made a snarky remark back, wriling up the poor brit like he always did when he was in the mood for making a joke out of it, but with the dark shadows casting over his face right now, showing off all of the injuries he’d retained from the past weeks events, he just didn’t have the heart. He turned back around and stared at Gavin’s face, his eyes immediately trailing down to his neck where the most prominent of his injuries lay. Gavin noticed his stare and brought a hand up to the burn marks, his insecurity showing through a bit as he dropped his gaze from Ryan’s.

“Hey,” Ryan grabbed Gavin’s hand and brought back down from his neck and onto the railing, “are you okay?”

Gavin didn’t respond right away, avoiding Ryan’s eyes as he bit his lip in deep thought. Ryan circled his thumb around Gavin’s wrists - now being bandaged up - in a comforting way to let him know that he was still there. After what seemed like hours, Gavin responded.

“It’s just...I’m always seen as the weakest link in our gang. I do admit that I can’t throw a punch as well as Geoff or aim a gun as well as Ray, but I’m still useful right? I was brought into this whole thing because I’m important and not some useless shit that can’t carry his own weight. So, why do I feel like I just drag the rest of you down...I don’t know. I’m sorry, I’m-”

Ryan interrupted Gavin by pulling him into a kiss, Gavin being tense at first, but soon relaxing into his warm embrace as he continued to hold him there. Ryan was the first to pull away, but still held Gavin close as he cupped his cheek with one of his hands.

“Don’t you ever feel like you’re not important. If we didn’t love you for who you are, then why the hell would we be taking bullets for you? Why would we be risking our own lives to ensure the safety of yours? _Why would I be holding you the way I am now_?” Ryan paused as he looked deep into Gavin’s green eyes.

“It’s because we love you Gavin. There is no one else in the world that we would fight tooth and nail for to get back into our arms safe and sound. We don’t do this because you’re worth money or give us good rep. It’s because you’re, _you_. And that’s all the convincing we need.”

Gavin opened his mouth to respond, but looked as if he was getting choked up, his hand wiping wildly at his eyes to keep them from shedding a tear. Ryan just smiled contently and pulled Gavin into his arms once more, resting his head on top of Gavin’s.

“Now is that all you wanted to come out here to talk about?”

“No…”

“Then ask away, I’m all ears.”

Gavin hesitated a bit once more before speaking.

“What...what ever happened to the Corpirate? What did Geoff and Jack do with him after knocking him out?”

“Well, first Geoff kicked the shit out of him for taking one of his,” Gavin laughed lightly at that, “and then he handcuffed him to the pole and called the police on him. We’ll probably see him all over the news tomorrow.”

Gavin seemed to be satisfied with that answer, nodding then and looking up at Ryan in a timid manner

“Rye?”

“Yes, Gav?”

“Can we go to bed now?”

Ryan smiled and chuckled to himself.

“Yes, we can.”

The two of them went to bed then, squeezing in at the end of the massive bed the six of them shared every night with one another. Ryan wrapped his arms around Gavin like he did on most nights that he actually decided to sleep, cuddling him protectively like he would never see him again when he wakes up the next morning.

But that night, he felt himself holding onto Gavin just a bit tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's the last chapter!~ Thank you all so so SO very much for the lovely comments and praise for this fic that I didn't know would get so much recognition! It was only supposed to be a simple 2 chapter prompt fill but ended up a bit more then that ahaha~ 
> 
> I hope you'll stick around for my other silly fan fictions and i'll see you in the next one!
> 
> Love you all!~ <3
> 
>  
> 
> [Blog can be found here](http://heylittlehunter.tumblr.com)


End file.
